An Old Bully Returns
by jntvfreak24
Summary: When Greg gets attacked by an old bully from high school, the team has to figure out what happened to Greg. As the team notices Greg struggling to get through this, they rally behind Greg to get back into the CSI member that they know and brought on the team.
1. Prologue

CSI: An Old Bully Returns

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CSI, PERIOD.

Prologue: The Bully

?'s POV

They say that cheaters never get anywhere in life. Who ever came up with that is a fool that only geeks, nerds, and freaks only believe. I for one got somewhere in life. But it is well built for myself. I am not a family man or a single bachelor that runs the most popular restaurant on the strip. However I do have my own things to do.

POV ends

A man with sleek black hair and green eyes is sitting down a a hair in his apartment. He has a red muscle shirt with long brown pants and shoes. He has an over muscular body type and athletic. He looks through an old high school year book. He turns to a page to a picture of a classmate of his. "Geek Greggy, what are you up to these days"? The man asks himself as he does a computer search on him.

The man sees a picture of Greg in an online news paper from the Vegas paper. "So Geek Greggy is a CSI now. That is a joke if I ever heard one". The man said to himself as he closes his labtop. The man has a plan in motion as he grabs a phone book. 'Perhaps I can call my old friends to help me in this'. The man thought to himself.

He first called up his friend named Travis. However Travis turned him down, and he told the man that he needs to move on from high school antics. Plus he explained to the man that he is a family man and he fought for this country. The phone called end with Travis hanging up on him.

The man grit his teeth as he is getting angry. He then calls another man by the name of Derek. Just like before, Derek turns the man down on it. He explains to the man that his life is going good, and he doesn't want to ruin it by doing something stupid. Derek also hangs up on the man.

The man is even more furious as he grabs a knife, gag, and a gun. 'If they won't help me, I got two associates that will help me getting back at Geek Greggy'. The man thought to himself.

He leaves his apartment as he went down to his car. He went towards an abandoned building on the otherwise of Vegas. Two street thugs look at the man walking towards them. "So boss, what is our newest assignment"? One of them said to the man. The man looks at them. "I have some business to do with an old classmate of mine. It's time to brand him what he is truly is, and I have been waiting to do this for a long time". The man said to the two thugs. The thugs look at the man and went with the man.

They drive towards an alley where Greg normally buys his brand of coffee. "Let's go", the man said to the two thugs as they get out from the car. They lay low as they get ready to ambush Greg.

End Prologue

Author's Note: I am sorry but I am starting over with this story. It just lack the prologue beginning, and the first chapter is too short for my liking.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: An Old Bully Returns

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CSI, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: An Unfriendly Reunion

Greg is walking out from a store with a bag of a month's supply of his Blue Hawaiian coffee beans. He is walking towards his car as he is about to head towards the crime lab.

"Well, well, well, looks like Geek Greggy has all grown up from that scrawny kid from high school". The man said to Greg.

Greg turns around as he notices a man with two thugs walking with him. "I am sorry, but I don't remember you". Greg said to the man.

The man looks angry and pissed at Greg. "Come on Geek Greggy, I am hurt that you don't remember me". The man said to Greg. Greg notices the man's face as he is getting a sick feeling deep inside. "Rick, what are you doing here? Last time I checked you were kicked out of high school just a week before graduation". Greg said to Rick.

The man named Rick grins at Greg. "Finally you remember me. Let's do some business". Rick said to Greg. Greg knew what his business mean. "No, what ever you want me to do, I won't do it. You can't live in the past of high school, Rick". Greg said to Rick. Rick looks at Greg. "This business is not a request Geek Greggy, and no matter how many years since you have left high school, you still owe me from that term paper". Rick said to Greg as he drops his bag and makes a run for it. Rick nods to his two thugs as they chased Greg. They grab hold of Greg and brigs him to Rick.

They bring Greg in an alley. Greg looks at Rick as he puts a gag in his mouth. "I can't have you scream for help and to call your so called CSI buddies to help you. You are alone in this and your buddies will truly see what you are". Rick said as he beats Greg up.

Greg is on the ground as he looks at the two thugs along with Rick. "Just like I remembered Geek Greggy, you don't have any courage or bravery to stand up to me. There is no one that can help you, and your CSI buddies are not here to rescue you. You are even more of a worthless, pathetic, and useless geek". Rick said as he kicks Greg again. The two thugs spit on Greg's face as Rick and the two thugs leave the area in their car.

Greg slowly gets up from the alley. He still has his keys, wallet, and cell phone on him. He removes the gag from his mouth as he limps over to his car. Greg carefully drives to the crime lab. He has a white as a sheet look on his face like something in the world has taken something away from him.

End chapter


End file.
